rockfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Kiss
thumb|300px|Kiss – Logo thumb|right|300 px Kiss aus New York, USA, wurde Anfang 1973 gegründet. Die Band macht seitdem sehr erfolgreich bombastischeren Hard Rock bis Glam Rock. *'Kiss in 100 Sekunden' – (video, 1:52 min) Kiss hat weltweit über 100 mio Alben verkauft. Sie sind bekannt für ihre Kostüme und Gesichtschminke. Seit 2019 läuft eine zweijährige Abschiedstour. : → Siehe auch AC/DC, Deep Purple, Led Zeppelin – Guns N' Roses, Blues Pills Musik-Clips von Kiss Von Kiss gibt es diverse Video-Clips, aber noch viel mehr Live-Clips. *'Lick It Up' – (video, 3:52 min) - die Meister von Mötley Crew & co *'Rock 'n' Roll All Night?' – (live, 1975) - ihre Highlightzeit ! *'Take It Off' – (live, 7:01 min) - 1992, Detroit - unmaskiert *'I Love It Loud' – (live, 7:58 min) - 2010, Rock am Ring *'Detroit Rock City' – (live, 3:36 min) - 1978 ! *'Detroit Rock City' – (live, 5:01 min) - 2014, Dodger Stadium Geschichte von Kiss Im Januar 1973 wurde Kiss in New York City gegründet. Gesang und Rhythmusgitarre war Paul Stanley (geb. 1952) als The Starchild (mit einem Sternauge und rotem Kussmund). Gesang und Bass war Gene Simmons (geb. 1949) als The Demon (mit Fledermausflügeln über den Augen und schwarzem Mund). Leadgitarre war Ace Frehley (geb. 1951) als The Spaceman (mit Silber). Schlagzeug war Peter Criss (geb. 1945) als The Catman (mit Katzenschnute). Paul war nebenbei Taxifahrer und Gene Grundschullehrer(!). thumb|250px|Kiss – Band Kiss konnte bald bei den neuen Casablanca Records unterschreiben. Von 1974 bis 1976 haben sie bereits fünf Studioalben veröffentlicht und 1977 waren sie Superstars. Besonders ihre Bühnenshows mit Feuer- und Blutspucken kamen gut an. Ab 1978 ging es jedoch langsam etwas bergab, es kamen ihre vier Soloalben, die eher floppten. Außerdem kam der Fernsehfilm Kiss Meets the Phantom of the Park, mit vernichtenden Kritiken. 1980 musste Peter Criss gehen, das war das Ende der klassischen Kiss, 1982 folgte Ace Frehley. 1983 zeigten sie sich nach 10 Jahren erstmals ungeschminkt. Das Geheimnisvolle war also vorbei, bis 1996 blieben sie unmaskiert. Doch in den 1990ern wurden sie noch einmal richtig groß ... Seitdem verwalten sie als große Firma und mit großen Tourneen ihr Erbe. 2019 kündigt Kiss ihr Ende für Sommer 2021 an. Das treibt die Ticketpreise natürlich nochmal in die Höhe. Kiss-Merchandise Kiss haben die Eigenvermarktung perfktioniert wie keine andere Band. Das ging nur mit ihrer Kostümierung, so dass auch Comics, Actionfiguren und schließlich Klohpapier kein Problem mehr waren. Schon 1980 setzten sie 100 mio damalige Dollar um. 1997 erschienen Sammelfiguren von Spawns Todd McFarlane. Die Alben von Kiss Kiss hat seit 1974 zwanzig Alben veröffentlicht. Zuletzt kam 2012 Monster. *1974 – Kiss – 1. Album (Februar) *1974 – Hotter Than Hell – 2. Album (Oktober) *1975 – Dressed to Kill – 3. Album (März) *1975 - Alive! (WP) – 1. Live-Album (September), ihr erster großer Erfolg ! *1976 – Destroyer – 4. Album (März) - ihr erfolgreichstes Studioalbum ! *1976 – Rock and Roll Over – 5. Album (November) *1977 – Love Gun (WP) – 6. Album *1979 – Dynasty (WP) – 7. Album - mit Disco-Einflüssen ! Die Karriere begann zu knicken ... *1980 – Unmasked (WP) – 8. Album - ziemlich poppig, Peter Chriss durfte nicht mehr mitmachen *1981 – Music from the Elder (WP) – 9. Album *1982 – Creatures of the Night (WP) – 10. Album - weniger poppig, Ace Frehley durfte nicht mehr mitmachen *1983 – Lick It Up (WP) – 11. Album - ab hier ohne Schminke ! *1984 – Animalize (WP) – 12. Album *1985 – Asylum (WP) – 13. Album *1987 – Crazy Nights (WP) – 14. Album - jetzt wieder sehr poppig *1989 – Hot in the Shade (WP) – 15. Album *1992 – Revenge (WP) – 16. Album - wieder etwas härter *1997 – Carnival of Souls (WP) – 17. Album - ab hier wieder mit Schminke *1998 – Psycho Circus (WP) – 18. Album - Chriss und Frehley waren proforma wieder dabei *2009 – Sonic Boom (WP) – 19. Album *2012 – Monster – 20. Album 1. Album – Kiss thumb|250px|1. Album – Kiss Das Debütalbum Kiss (WP) wurde im Oktober 1973 aufgenommen und kam im Februar 1974 heraus. *Hard Rock – 10 Tracks, 35:11 min – 18. Februar 1974, bei Casablanca Records Kiss war ... die besten, härtesten Tracks des späteren legendären Kiss Alive I sind hier erstmals erschienen. ;Seite A : 01 – Strutter – 3:10 – (Paul Stanley / Gene Simmons) 02 – Nothin’ to Lose – 3:27 – (Simmons) 03 – Firehouse – 3:17 – (Stanley) 04 – Cold Gin – 4:22 – (Ace Frehley) 05 – Let Me Know – 2:58 – (Stanley) - Easy Listening ;Seite B : 06 – Kissin’ Time – 3:52 – (Kal Mann / Bernie Lowe) 07 – Deuce – 3:06 – (Simmons) 08 – Love Theme from Kiss – 2:24 – (Stanley / Simmons / Criss / Frehley) - instrumental 09 – 100,000 Years – 3:22 – (Stanley / Simmons) 10 – Black Diamond – 5:13 – (Stanley) 2. Album – Hotter Than Hell thumb|200px|2. Album – Hotter Than Hell Das zweite Kiss-Album Hotter Than Hell (WP) wurde im August 1974 aufgenommen und kam im Oktober heraus. *Hard Rock – 10 Tracks, 35:02 min – 22. Oktober 1974, bei Casablanca Records Hotter Than Hell war ... 3. Album – Dressed to Kill Das dritte Album Dressed to Kill (WP) wurde Anfang 1975 aufgenommen und kam im März heraus. *Hard Rock – 10 Tracks, 30:07 min – 19. März 1975, bei Casablanca Records Dressed to Kill ist sauberer bzw. glatter produziert. Kiss erster Radiohit war C'm On and Love Me. 4. Album – Destroyer thumb|200px|Kiss – Destroyer Das vierte Album Destroyer (WP) wurde ab 1975 aufgenommen und kam im März 1976 heraus. *Hard Rock – 9 Tracks, 34:03 min – 15. März 1976, bei Casablanca Records Destroyer wurde das erste erfolgreiche Studioalbum, nachdem sie bereits Superstars waren. Es gab einige Gast-Komponisten. 5. Album – Rock and Roll Over Das fünfte Album Rock and Roll Over (WP) wurde von September bis Oktober 1976 aufgenommen und im November veröffentlicht. *Hard Rock – 10 Tracks, 33:18 min – 11. November 1976, bei Casablanca Records Rock and Roll Over ... mit Calling Dr. Love und ... 20. Album – Monster thumb|250px|20. Album – Monster Das 20. Kiss-Album Monster (WP) wurde 2011 aufgenommen und im Oktober 2012 veröffentlicht. *Hard Rock – 12 / 13 Tracks, 43:39 / ... min – 05. Oktober 2012, bei Universl Music Monster kam drei Jahre nach dem letzten Album Sonic Boom und scheint Kiss letztes Studio-Album zu sein. : 01 – Hell or Hallelujah – 4:07 – (Stanley) 02 – Wall of Sound – 2:55 – (Stanley, Simmons, Thayer) 03 – Freak – 3:35 – (Stanley, Thayer) 04 – Back To The Stone Age – 3:01 – (Stanley, Simmons, Thayer, Singer) 05 – Shout Mercy – 4:04 – (Stanley, Thayer) 06 – Long Way Down – 3:51 – (Stanley, Thayer) 07 – Eat Your Heart Out – 4:06 – (Simmons) 08 – The Devil Is Me – 3:41 – (Stanley, Simmons, Thayer) 09 – Outta This World – 4:29 – (Thayer) 10 – All For The Love of Rock & Roll – 3:21 – (Stanley, Simmons, Thayer) 11 – Take Me Down Below – 3:24 – (Stanley) 12 – Last Chance – 3:05 – (Stanley, Simmons, Thayer) 13 – Right Here Right Now – 3:58 – (Stanley, Thayer) - iTunes-Bonustrack Weblinks *Homepage – (englisch) - Kommerz-Seite *Wikipedia – ein Lexikon-Artikel *Fan-Seite – (deutsch) *'AZ Lyrics' – alle Texte von Kiss *Lyric Wiki – alle Texte von Kiss *Laut.de – Biographie *Last.fm – Musik anhören *Discogs – zu den Alben *Setlist.fm – Setlists von Konzerten, zur Zeit im Dezember 2019 in Japan Kategorie:Hard Kategorie:USA